


here comes the sun

by keskasi, wingchestr



Series: have your cake [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Companion Piece, Friends to Lovers, Gay Awakening, Gay Panic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Naruto POV, except there's no panic, frat boy naruto, hot goth sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keskasi/pseuds/keskasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingchestr/pseuds/wingchestr
Summary: “Alright, kings,” Naruto says, at a house meeting nominally called for “finances.” “So I slept with...a dude.”“Was it Sasuke,” Neji asks. He sounds bored.“What! I mean, uh, no?”





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to part one, which you should read first! 
> 
> Dirty tricks done dirt cheap because we all know none of the Naruto boys are straight. As stated before, real frats are not this cool. 
> 
> Where's Sai, you ask? He's the president of the QA. He's doing great.

 

Of course Sasuke would be gay, Naruto thinks after Sasuke tells him. That's so exotic of him. Sasuke's so cool.

Naruto's never _had_ a gay friend before. Neji doesn't count. Neji doesn't paint his fingernails. Is painting your fingernails a gay thing? Naruto kind of wishes he could do it. It looks so cool on Sasuke, he thinks more guys should paint their fingernails.

_Hot guys_ , Sasuke said when Naruto asked him his type, and that makes sense. Maybe guys don’t think about other guys the way guys think about girls. Naruto kind of likes brunettes. He knows Shikamaru really likes blondes. If Naruto were gay, though, he thinks that Sasuke would totally be his type.

“I learned something new today, kings,” Naruto says that evening, in the living room of the frat house.

“That’s a first,” Shikamaru says.

Naruto throws a Cheeto at his head. Choji catches it.

“What did you learn?” Lee asks.

“Sasuke...is gay,” Naruto announces. He feels weirdly nervous and proud at the same time.

He’s not sure what reaction he was expecting, but dead silence wasn’t it.

“Did you not know that already?” Shikamaru says, after a while.

“You _did?”_ Naruto’s mouth drops open.

Shikamaru snorts. “It’s pretty obvious, dude.”

“You must have seen his hair,” Lee says.

“What’s wrong with his hair?” Naruto thinks Sasuke's hair is so cool. It’s sorta long and fluffy-spiky in the back and it’s so dark, like midnight black, and his bangs are so cool and it just suits him so well. It's such a neat haircut. Sasuke is so cool.

“He’s got painted nails,” Kiba chimes in. “And a bunch of earrings.”

“He wears skinny jeans,” Choji adds.

“That doesn’t mean you’re gay!” Naruto feels defensive now. He knows lots of straight dudes who wear skinny jeans.

“In Sasuke’s case it does,” Neji says, without looking up from his phone.

No one would dare argue with Neji on matters like this.

“If you all knew, why didn’t you tell me?” Naruto says. He’s pouting a little. His friends suck.

“Like I said, it’s obvious,” Shikamaru says. “We assumed you knew.”

“Well, I don’t see gaydar!”

“Not how that works,” Neji says.

Naruto huffs out a breath and folds his arms. He feels annoyed and embarrassed. People make him feel stupid a lot, and he usually doesn’t care too much, but he cares when it’s about Sasuke. It seems like everyone knew Sasuke better than he did, which isn’t fair. Sasuke is _his_ bro. He doesn’t even hang out with any of the other guys.

He wants to ask Sasuke a million questions. He doesn’t really know _what_ he wants to ask him. He’s just so curious.

 

—

 

“You’re probably wondering why I’m home so late,” Naruto says.

“We’re not,” Shikamaru says. He’s vaping on the couch.

“Well, Sasuke and I were studying for polisci together,” Naruto continues, undaunted.

“You’re not in that class,” Neji says.

Naruto _isn’t_ in that class. He’d texted Sasuke earlier asking what he was doing and Sasuke said he was busy studying.

**_Naruto >> _ **Boring. Wanna hang out?

**_Sasuke >> _ **I just said I’m studying

**_Naruto >> _ **I can help!

**_Sasuke >> _ **by distracting me?

**_Naruto >> _ **I’ll come over!

“I was helping him with flashcards!” Naruto explains. “Anyway, then it got late and I thought we could go out for pizza but Sasuke said _no_ and at first I thought he was just blowing me off—sick cotton, bro,” he adds, as Shikamaru exhales a huge white cloud. “But then he said he could _make_ us dinner and and I was like, you cook? And he made fun of me. But he made us a stir fry and it was so good!”

“Just blow him already, dude,” Shikamaru says, looking incredibly bored.

Naruto feels a shock go through him. “Don’t be homophobic, Shikamaru,” he says. “That’s gross, dude. We don’t tolerate that kind of talk in this house.”

“That’s not—” Shikamaru starts to say, but Naruto is not having it. Neji’s sitting _right there_. Shikamaru really needs to learn to do better.

“You shouldn’t talk about Sasuke that way and honestly I’m pissed at you,” Naruto says. “Goodbye.”

He goes upstairs and collapses onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Shikamaru needs to get his facts in order. He makes fun of Naruto for talking about Sasuke a lot, but that’s just because Sasuke is his friend! Naruto wouldn’t touch another guy’s dick. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but he’s just not interested. It’s gay, and he’s not gay, and it would be extra gay to put it in his mouth. He definitely doesn’t think about Sasuke like that.

Sasuke probably touches other guys’ dicks. He probably blows dudes, too.

“What are you thinking about?” Kiba asks from the other bed.

“Nothing,” Naruto lies. He keeps thinking about Sasuke’s dick.

Kiba snorts. “Okay. Keep it to yourself. Wanna see a picture of my mom’s new foster puppies?”

“Yeah,” Naruto says, and he puts Sasuke out of his mind.

 

—

 

One day, while he’s watching porn, Naruto’s mind wanders. He likes blowjob scenes. Right now, a woman is moaning on a guy’s prominently veined cock. It’s pretty hot. The guy is mostly hairless, and he’s pretty buff. Naruto wonders how often he hits the gym. Naruto loves the gym. He’s also pretty buff, but not as buff as porn guy, which makes sense, because that guy’s job is to show his body onscreen. He holds the woman’s head as she sucks him off.

Naruto likes blowjobs. He wonders what it would be like to give a blowjob. He wonders what gay porn is like.

Well, Naruto’s never backed down from a challenge. He types _gay_ into the search bar and clicks on the first video that comes up.

It starts with a blowjob scene. It’s sort of weird to see two dudes, but Naruto keeps watching. A buff bearded guy with a hairy chest is receiving a blowjob from a blonde guy. He runs his big hands through the other guy’s hair. It’s not that different from the straight porn Naruto watches. He understands how it works.

It doesn’t answer his question about what it’s like to give a blowjob, though.

The video abruptly transitions to the two guys fucking. Naruto feels shocked. It’s weird. But also, sort of hot?

He starts jerking off. That’s what porn’s for, anyway.

The guys onscreen kiss passionately, the blonde guy craning his head back to meet the bearded guy’s lips. Naruto’s eyes feel dry from how much he’s staring. He strokes himself quickly.

_This is what Sasuke gets hard to,_ he thinks, and it’s like a jolt of electricity goes through him.

He comes before the end of the video.

_Huh,_ he thinks, as he closes the tab and wipes off his hand. He really just came from gay porn. Does that mean he’s gay?

He doesn’t think so. It’s arousing to watch any two people get it on, and everyone is curious sometimes. It doesn’t mean that he’s gay in real life.

 

—

 

**_Naruto >> _ **Do you wanna play frisbee?? We’re out on the green!

**_Sasuke >> _ **no

**_Naruto >> _ **I understand :( the frisbee would probably hit your face and catch on all your earrings and rip your ears off. And then you couldn't listen to your emo music anymore. :(

**_Sasuke >> _ **you’re so fucking annoying. fine.

It’s an unseasonably warm day, and Naruto is feeling good when he sees Sasuke approaching their group.

“Hey, Sasuke!” he calls, waving.

Sasuke tugs his earbuds out of his ears. He’s wearing a purple t-shirt and black joggers.

“We’re doing shirts and skins,” Naruto says, jogging over to him.

“Why are there teams?”

“Have you never played ultimate frisbee, dude?” Naruto says. “Anyway, I’m skins.”

“Obviously,” Sasuke says, his eyes flicking down to Naruto’s bare chest.

“So go ahead,” Naruto says, gesturing at him.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke does not look impressed.

“Come on, take your shirt off. You’re holding everyone up.” This isn’t exactly true, since Kiba’s definitely gonna fool around with the frisbee for at least five minutes, and anyway they’re still waiting for Temari to show up. She’d kill Shikamaru if they start without her. But Naruto doesn’t mind putting Sasuke on the spot anyway.

“I am not taking my shirt off,” Sasuke says.

“What the hell, man, you don’t want to me on the same team as me?”

“No.” Sasuke throws his bag on the ground by a tree and drops his earbuds on top. “So are we starting or what?”

Naruto feels weirdly disappointed. He wanted Sasuke to be on his team. Sasuke does judo! He’s gotta be super fit! Why is he being weird about this?

Temari shows up, finally, and they play. Sasuke’s eyes drop to Naruto’s chest a few times during the game. It’s nothing major, and really brief, but Naruto notices it. He _is_ pretty hot, though, and Sasuke _is_ gay, so he gets it. He works out. Sasuke is his bro, and he’d never make Naruto feel weird about that. He’s not checking him out. It’s just nice that Sasuke thinks he looks good. It feels good to have his approval.

Sasuke’s team beats his, but it’s a close game. Naruto’s really sweaty by the end. He grabs his water bottle and drinks some, then pours it over his head to cool himself down. The water runs down his chest in refreshing rivulets.

Someone wolf-whistles at him. It’s Kiba. Naruto flips him off, then shakes his head like a dog to get the water out of his hair.

“Fucking watch it,” Sasuke says, glaring at him and shaking water droplets off his arm. Naruto grins and squirts some water at him from his water bottle.

Sasuke smacks the bottle out of his hand.

“Hey,” Naruto complains, picking it up.

“Maybe you should get a wrist strap. You drop things easily. Like frisbees,” Sasuke says. He pulls up the hem of his t-shirt to mop his face, and Naruto happens to get a glimpse of his stomach, which is lean and toned. His arms are pretty muscled too. He could probably judo flip Naruto or something. And Naruto’s not exactly weak.

“Oh yeah?” Naruto says. “Rematch, right now.”

“I didn’t know you were such a sore loser.” Sasuke tugs his shirt back down. “Maybe I should tell Temari you think the match was unfair.”

“Nah, that’s okay,” Naruto says immediately. He likes Temari, but she’s really intense. He doesn’t understand how Shikamaru is dating her.

Sasuke smirks at him. “So you admit I beat you.”

“Your _team_ beat my team, _this time_ ,” Naruto clarifies. “Beginner’s luck. Anyway, you had Kiba. No way you could beat me one on one.”

“We’ll see about that,” Sasuke says.

Sasuke’s really competitive, which is one reason Naruto likes him. The frat banned Naruto and Sasuke from being partners during beer pong because they’re too good and too aggressive. So Naruto always teams up with Kiba now, and Sasuke usually plays with Shino or Lee. He partnered with Neji once, but that went poorly.

(“Sasuke, your aim is off. Maybe you should slow down on the vodka,” Neji said, flicking his long hair behind his shoulder.

“The next one is going between your eyes if you don’t shut the fuck up, Hyuuga,” Sasuke gritted out between his teeth.

Neji missed his next shot on purpose.)

Kiba is Naruto’s bro, but he sort of wishes he could still play with Sasuke. It _is_ fun to beat him, though. Sasuke gets so mad.

Which is why Naruto is pissed that Sasuke gets to gloat about ultimate frisbee. Naruto’s _good_ at frisbee. Sasuke’s probably never even played before.

“Hey, you wanna get lunch?” Naruto asks him. He pulls his shirt on.

Sasuke shrugs. “Sure.”

“They opened a new smoothie place,” Naruto says.

“Finally,” Sasuke says. He picks up his bag and falls into step beside Naruto.

 

—

 

“You watch porn with your frat brothers?” Sasuke says.

“Yeah,” Naruto says. They did, once. It was kind of uncomfortable, but also one of the most electrifying experiences Naruto’s ever had. Someone—Kiba, it was Kiba—hooked up his laptop to the TV and played porn, and they all sat there and watched it, and Naruto was intensely aware that he and his bros were all getting hard in their pants, in the same room, and they could all jerk off together, if they wanted to. Naruto didn’t want to be the first one to whip his dick out. He wished someone else would.

“It’s like a thing,” he says.

“That sounds gay,” Sasuke says, looking back at his phone.

_It’s not_ , Naruto wants to say, and also _you’re gay,_ and also—and also.

“What, are you too delicate to to watch porn?” he says instead.

Sasuke sits up. “Fuck you, whatever.”

 

—

 

Sasuke was right. Giving a blowjob is really hot. Naruto zones off in class, thinking about it. Sasuke’s dick is nice. He came in Naruto’s mouth, too. Naruto’s kind of proud of himself for swallowing most of it. Guys always compliment it when girls do that, so he knows it’s hot. He didn’t want Sasuke to think he was slacking off.

He left immediately after, but mostly because he didn’t know how to act after sucking his best friend’s dick. It was kind of weird. He wasn’t sure he did a very good job. He gagged a lot. It’s harder than he thought it would be to fit a dick in his mouth. He should really make sure to compliment all the girls who make it look easy.

Sasuke said it was easy. Naruto frowns. Maybe Sasuke was judging him. But Sasuke did come, so it can’t have been that bad.

After class, Naruto pulls his phone out and sends Sasuke a text.

**_Naruto >> _ **Wanna get dinner?

**_Sasuke >> _ **yeah, where?

Naruto’s a little relieved and a little disappointed when Sasuke doesn’t bring it up. He doesn’t know why he’s disappointed. What, did he want Sasuke to talk about blowjobs in the middle of the dining hall? No. Of course not. That would be stupid.

 

—

 

“Would you ever blow a dude?” Naruto asks Kiba. They’re chilling in their room. “Like, if someone dared you, or if you’d get a million dollars if you did it?”

Kiba snorts. “No,” he says. “Would you?”

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Naruto says. “A million dollars is a lot of money. You’d be stupid not to do it.”

“But you like girls,” Kiba says. He looks slightly confused, like he doesn’t know why Naruto brought this up. Naruto doesn’t know why he brought it up either. “Like, you hook up with girls all the time.”

“Yeah,” Naruto says immediately, although that’s not entirely true. If he’s cultivated a reputation for hooking up more than he actually does, it wasn’t intentional. At least, not totally. Naruto’s got a big heart and he feels deeply, and he just doesn’t fit well into the hit-it-and-quit-it hookup culture. That’s what he tells himself when he feels sort of listless and unsatisfied after making out with girls at parties. Kiba should understand; he’s dated the same girl for a year. Naruto really likes Hinata, but he’s grateful that Kiba’s dating her. He wouldn’t want to date her.

Naruto’s had a few girlfriends, but none of the relationships lasted very long. Usually what happens is that Naruto has a female friend who he likes a lot, and wouldn’t it be even better if she was his girlfriend? So he’ll ask her out, and she’ll say yes, and within a few weeks one of them would end it. No particular reason.

Now that he thinks about it, though, it always happens after they start having sex.

Naruto thinks about blowing Sasuke. Does that mean he’s gay? He did jerk off to gay porn. But he looks at the guy in straight porn, too. All guys do. You want to be him, so it makes sense to focus on him, right? By that logic, most straight guys would be a little bit turned on by gay porn. Naruto doesn’t think he’s out of the ordinary.

The only way to know for sure is to collect more data. Naruto knows about the scientific method. He’s going to be very scientific about this.

 

—

 

“Is this how you jerk off?” Sasuke asks, panting in his lap.

“Yeah,” Naruto says, staring up at him. It feels good to have Sasuke’s cock touching his. Something excited flutters in his chest.

Sasuke gets come on his shirt. He doesn’t complain.

 

—

 

_We gotta have a talk,_ Naruto thinks to himself. He sits down at his desk and gets out a sheet of paper. He draws a line down the middle and writes GIRLS on one side and SASUKE on the other. He taps his pencil against his lips.

GIRLS

\- Hot

Naruto thinks for a minute and adds a question mark. He thinks a little bit more and adds a second question mark.

GIRLS

\- Hot??  
\- Soft

Sasuke is also soft.

SASUKE

\- nice hair  
\- I like his piercings  
\- really cool  
\- knows judo  
\- good at videogames  
\- I like looking at him  
\- fun to be around  
\- I want to be around him all the time  
\- funny.  
\- nice dick  
\- good at beer pong  
\- good at sex

Naruto stares at his list. He taps his pencil on his desk.

It's fair to say he loves having sex with Sasuke. He's only done it twice but it's burned into his memory, erasing pretty much everything that came before it. And he loves being around Sasuke. He knows that. He always wants to hang out with Sasuke more than Sasuke seems to have time for. But does he want to date Sasuke?

Once, Naruto took a girl out to get milkshakes. They played some games at an arcade and he'd won her a stuffed monkey. The idea of getting milkshakes with Sasuke, of playing air hockey and pinball with Sasuke and maybe—holding hands?—afterwards sends a jolt through his whole body. He feels breathless. Does Sasuke like monkeys?

He just really wishes Sasuke were here.

 

—

 

“God, you’re thick.”

Naruto feels himself flush hot all the way down his chest. He didn’t know he could do that. He didn’t know Sasuke’s face could look like that, eyes closed, brow furrowed, mouth open as he lowers himself onto Naruto’s cock.

Nothing Naruto has ever felt has compared to this. He can’t remember ever being this turned on. They’re so close. Sasuke’s thighs press against his, flexing as he moves. His hard cock bobs against Naruto’s stomach and Naruto holds onto his hips, unable to help himself. He can’t stop staring at Sasuke, naked in his lap, lithe and strong and gasping a little as he takes Naruto deeper, his hands curled tight against Naruto’s shoulders. Naruto wants to press their chests together. He wants to tell Sasuke— tell him—

“Sasuke,” he starts.

“Shut up,” Sasuke says, eyes still closed. “Don’t talk.”

 

—

 

Naruto kind of hopes that Sasuke will let him stay afterwards, but Sasuke kicks him out again. He has a lot of work, he says. Naruto is disappointed, but he understands. Sasuke kicks him out all the time. He’s kind of a bastard. Maybe if Naruto times it out better next time, he can spend the night. Also, the twin beds are small and Naruto’s pretty buff, and Sasuke’s no slacker either, so it would be kind of a challenge for them both to fit.

Maybe Sasuke will just have to sleep on top of him. Naruto wouldn’t mind that at all.

He thinks he’s in love with him.

 

—

 

“Alright, kings,” Naruto says, at a house meeting nominally called for “finances.” “So I slept with...a dude.”

“Was it Sasuke,” Neji asks. He sounds bored.

“What! I mean, uh, no?”

“I thought you clowns were already dating,” Shikamaru says.

“We’re not, but why would you think that? Do you think he’d be...into that?” Naruto kind of hopes that Sasuke would be into that.

No. He’s trying to be better about lying to himself. He _really_ hopes that Sasuke would be into that. Having Sasuke in his lap had been one of the most illuminating experiences of Naruto’s life. He didn’t want to be anywhere else. He wishes he were with Sasuke _right now_ instead of at his stupid frat, and he _loves_ his frat. Touching Sasuke felt better than sex.

Wait.

Shikamaru sighs. “Did you call this meeting just to talk about Sasuke? Naruto, we can’t keep doing this.”

“I for one believe in the power of love!” Lee chimes in.

“Thank you, Lee,” Naruto says.

“Are you even gonna talk about finances?” Shikamaru says.

“You said there’d be snacks,” Choji says. He looks unhappy.

“Choji, you’ve contributed nothing so far,” Naruto tells him. “You can have a snack if you come up with one idea for how to get Sasuke to date me.”

“You could...ask...him...?” Choji offers.

“Absolutely not. Next.” Naruto points finger guns at Neji. “Neji! Gay expert in the room! How do you flirt with dudes!”

“Sleeping with him is a good start,” Neji says, deadpan. “You’re killing it.”

Naruto nods. He really feels like he is killing it. Giving Sasuke a blowjob was so much better than going down on all of his girlfriends. Not that Naruto isn’t a feminist! It’s just. He might be a gay feminist. He was a little worried that he’d be so bad at it that Sasuke wouldn’t want to do anything else, but that definitely seems to not be the case. Naruto thinks his chances are pretty good.

“So I should sleep with him again,” he says.

“Isn’t that what you want to do?” Kiba asks.

It is what Naruto wants to do. But he also wants to spend every second of every day with Sasuke and probably marry him. Definitely marry him. But he doesn’t think Sasuke is easy. He won’t say yes right off the bat. Naruto’s gotta work up to something like that.

When it becomes clear that there’s no financial discussion to be had, Shikamaru packs a bowl and tells Naruto to get the snacks out.

“It was such a _good_ hookup,” Naruto says, sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch.

“Stop fucking talking about him,” Shikamaru says. “We’re trying to smoke in peace, dude. You’re such a drag.”

“I think I was a little too clingy at the end but it was so _good,_ ” Naruto continues, undeterred. He needs to tell someone or he’s going to burst out of his skin. One time Shikamaru said that he mostly lets Temari ride him because it feels just as good and he doesn’t have to do any work, but that wasn’t Naruto’s experience at all. It had felt so intimate with Sasuke. Visceral, even. Naruto gets a little lost in the memory.

“You look like you’re about to tell details,” Shikamaru says. “No details, Naruto.”

“No details,” Neji repeats emphatically.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Naruto grumbles, holding up his hands in acquiescence. He doesn’t want to tell them about Sasuke fucking bouncing on his cock, anyway. That’s private. But Shikamaru’s so rude for enforcing a double standard like that. Naruto had to listen to _his_ details. He suspects that Temari does what she wants without Shikamaru’s approval, and if she likes to ride him, it’s not because Shikamaru “lets” her.

“Maybe you are gay, dude,” Kiba says. “You never talk about girls like this.”

Naruto feels himself flush. “Yeah,” he mutters, rubbing his neck. “I mean, like. Girls are cool and all, but—”

“ _But?_ ” Kiba says. “That’s it, guys. We’ve lost him.”

“You haven’t been paying attention,” Shikamaru says. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. “We lost him a long time ago.”

“I’m _right here,_ ” Naruto complains.

“I cannot imagine _you_ being too clingy,” Neji says, taking the bowl from Kiba. “You text Sasuke every single day and cannot go five minutes without mentioning him. Clingy? Impossible.”

“What, did you break and ask him to marry you?” Shikamaru says.

“ _No_ ,” Naruto says. “I asked him if he wanted to get food and study.”

“Oh, so a normal Tuesday for you, then,” Neji says.

It _wasn’t_ normal, Naruto wants to protest. It was the best sex of his whole life. He didn’t know sex could be like that. He wants to see Sasuke again right now.

 

—

 

He doesn’t see Sasuke the whole week.

Sasuke’s really busy with work and stuff and he keeps cancelling their plans. That’s okay. Naruto doesn’t want to come on too strong. After all, he did think he was straight like, two weeks ago. He doesn’t want Sasuke to think he hasn’t thought this through.

He really hopes Sasuke will come to their party this weekend. They’ll be able to hang out and have fun and drink. Naruto zones out a little thinking about drunk Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke is cuddly when he’s drunk. Maybe Naruto will get to hold him and play with his hair.

Sasuke had condoms in his drawer. Naruto hadn’t ever really thought about him hooking up with other guys, but he’s thinking about it now, and he hates it. Does Sasuke do it often? Does he do what he did with Naruto? Does he enjoy it?

Naruto had never considered himself a jealous person until now, but the thought of Sasuke fucking himself on another guy’s cock makes him want to sprint across campus and burst into Sasuke’s room and tell him that he doesn’t want him to fuck anyone else ever again. Naruto wants all of him.

He doesn’t, of course. They have a thing. Naruto can take it slow. He can be casual about it. He doesn’t want to scare Sasuke off by being too clingy.

Later, Naruto pulls up an Incognito window and types _how to finger a guy_ into the search bar.

The first results have titles like _What Is a Male G Spot - How to Find His G Spot. The Beginner’s Guide to Approaching Your Man’s Butt. How To Anally Stimulate Your Boyfriend Like a Champion._

_My boyfriend_ , Naruto thinks, flushing with pride. He _is_ a champion.

 

—

 

“Maybe I don’t want to be your drunk sure thing,” Sasuke yells at him, and storms out.

Naruto stares at the door for a long time, nausea churning his stomach. He’d thought things were going really well. Sasuke was all over him. He feels terrible now for not asking before putting his hand down Sasuke’s pants, but he’d thought that he was reading the mood correctly. He’d been really excited that Sasuke wanted to hook up with him.

His sure thing? What does that even mean?

 

—

 

Naruto still feels really bad about how the party turned out, but it seems like Sasuke meant it when he told him to let it go. He still hangs out with Naruto when Naruto invites him to do things.

He’s being kind of prickly, though. Naruto tries to put an arm around him with they’re hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji and Sasuke shrugs him off, glaring.

“I gotta go,” he mutters, and gets his stuff and leaves.

“What was that about?” Shikamaru asks.

“Oh, you know,” Naruto says. He fidgets a little. “We kind of had a fight at the party.”

“That was days ago,” Shikamaru says, narrowing his eyes. “He’s still mad?”

“He said to let it go.” Naruto shrugs. “I don’t know.”

He doesn’t want to let Shikamaru know how concerned he is. He wants to talk to Sasuke about it, because Sasuke still seems a little upset about something, but he also feels really guilty. He’d been over the moon when Sasuke kissed him, and it had been really good, but he can’t enjoy the memory. Sure, he’d been drunk too, but if Sasuke had been as drunk as he’d implied, Naruto should have noticed. And yeah, Sasuke had said some hurtful things—one really hurtful thing—but Naruto feels like he’s at fault for putting him in the situation in the first place.

He would have already confronted him about it, but the thing they have feels so new, and Naruto doesn’t want to mess it up.

 

—

 

“We aren’t a _thing_ ,” Sasuke spits, furious. “You don’t hold hands with your _experiment_ in public!”

A million things run through Naruto’s head at once. Sasuke kicking him out. Sasuke not wanting to talk about anything. Sasuke only kissing him while he was drunk. Sasuke regretting everything that happened while he was drunk. Naruto initiating nearly everything they did. Sasuke flinching away from his touch in public.

Oh.

It’s really obvious, isn’t it. Naruto is a fucking idiot.

“Do you...not like me?” Naruto asks, when it seems clear that there’s no salvaging this, because he needs to know how badly he fucked up.

Sasuke looks at him for a breathless moment. He kisses Naruto so hard that he knocks him backwards into the door, and Naruto can’t think past the relief and desire that floods him.

 

—

 

It turns out that being Sasuke’s boyfriend is even better than being his friend. Being Sasuke’s boyfriend means that Naruto gets to ogle his ass as much as he wants as Sasuke walks around the room in his boxer briefs, getting ready for bed.

“What are you staring at?” Sasuke says, smirking at him.

Naruto grins at him from where he’s lying in Sasuke’s bed, one arm folded behind his head. “Your ass.”

“That’s pretty rude, Naruto.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe you should teach me a lesson.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, but he comes over to the bed anyway.

Their relationship doesn’t change too much, because they already hung out all the time anyway. The details change, though. The next time Naruto comes over to play videogames, Sasuke is just hanging out shirtless. Naruto stares maybe a lot. He really likes Sasuke’s body. He dies again in the game.

“Are you distracted or something?” Sasuke says.

“No,” Naruto says. His eyes flick back to Sasuke’s chest.

“Your aim is shit,” Sasuke says.

“Fuck you. It’s not.” It’s just a chest! Naruto has been around a lot of naked chests and he’s never been this distracted.

This one belongs to Sasuke, though.

“Where’s your shirt?” Naruto says.

“It’s hot.” Sasuke glances at him. “You never take your shirt off?”

“Yeah, but—”

“But?”

“You never did before.”

Sasuke smiles a little and his eyes flick over Naruto’s body in a way that makes Naruto flush hot. He still doesn’t understand how Sasuke does that to him.

They keep playing. A little later, though, Sasuke knocks the controller out of his hands and crawls into his lap.

 

—

 

“You’re handling this really well,” Sasuke says, sitting on Naruto’s bed.

“Handing what?”

Sasuke shrugs. “Figuring out you’re gay.”  

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“A lot of guys wouldn’t be so chill about it.”

Naruto leans back in his desk chair, thinking about it. He doesn’t _feel_ any different. It’s kind of weird to think that something so big could change in his life, and while he knows mentally that he’s transformed somehow, he’s also exactly the same. It’s not that Sasuke turned him gay. Sasuke made him realize something about himself that had always been true, but which he’d never known.

“Yeah, I guess,” he says. “I guess a lot of stuff makes sense now, looking back.”

“Like what?”

Naruto doesn’t really want to lay out all his embarrassing details, especially when a lot of them are sexual. Sasuke can be kind of jealous sometimes.

He shrugs. “I don’t know, like, I’d always wind up breaking up with my girlfriends after we started, uh, being intimate. Kissing was always...weird.”

“You kissed girls at parties,” Sasuke says. Naruto looks at him out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke is _so_ jealous. Naruto doesn’t even _like_ girls.

“I was mostly disappointed you left afterwards, though,” he says.

“Obviously,” Sasuke says flatly. He looks very pleased, in a Sasuke way.

“I guess I thought sex was just...like that? That I would meet the right person or something or, I don’t know.” Naruto stares at the ceiling. “Turns out it rules, actually. Also, when you told me you were gay, I just thought that was so cool.”

“Cool?” Sasuke asks, smirking.

“Like, ugh, wow, of course Sasuke would be gay. He’s so cool, that makes sense.”

“ _Cool_ ,” Sasuke repeats.

“Shut up.”

“You’re still uncool now that you’re gay, Naruto.”

“Fuck you. I’m very cool.”

Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

“ _You_ hang out with me,” Naruto points out.

“I fell for a straight dude,” Sasuke says. “It’s been established that I have bad taste.”

Naruto opens his mouth in mock-outrage. “Well, I have _great_ taste,” he says. “And anyway, it’s just interesting. _You_ always knew, though, right?”

“What, that I was gay?” Sasuke says. “Yeah. Some people do. It’s not like, a competition.”

Naruto grins at him. “I never thought I’d hear you say that.”

Sasuke glares at him.

Naruto folds his arms behind his head and looks up at the ceiling. “I mean, obviously I’m gay, but on a more basic level, I just figured out I really liked _you_.” He glances over at Sasuke. “And I know the whole gay thing is fine, because you make me feel so good, and I trust you so much that like, I know I’ll get through it.”

Sasuke looks at him for a minute, then he gets up and tugs Naruto out of his chair so that he can wrap his arms around him and hug him tight. Naruto hugs him back, pressing his face against his neck. Sasuke pretends that he doesn’t like to cuddle, but Naruto is pretty fluent in Sasuke’s contradictory language, and he doesn’t miss the way that Sasuke leans into his arms after they have sex, or how he turns his back to Naruto when they get into bed as a silent invitation for Naruto to spoon him. Still, it’s extra nice when Sasuke initiates it like this. Naruto is absolutely crazy about him.

Sasuke leans back, grinning a little. He hooks his fingers through Naruto’s belt loops and tugs him close, bumping their hips together. “Want to know what it’s like to get a blowjob from a guy?”

Naruto takes a breath. “Yeah,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are really appreciated <3 We loved reading all your comments on part one, they meant the world to us!


End file.
